shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshida Yuuta
Yoshida Yuuta (吉田勇太, Yoshida Yuuta), was born on Hellpiea, at the age of 11 he left Hellpiea to go to the North Blue, 2 weeks later he met a old man, known only by "D", he asked him to train him,but the old man told Yuuta "If you want me to train you, then sow me you are worth it", Yuuta didnt understand what he meant by that, so the old man explained "Show me your reasons, and if they are what i think it's right i will train you". Yuuta though for a while, then he answered "i want to change the world, but i mean it, I'm going to get strong and chage it!", the old man agreed to train him. He trained until he was 17, at that point he left North Blue and he went to the Grand Line alone, where he started training again, until he met the Rolling Crusher Pirates. Appearance Before timeskip Yuuta has long white hair, always wears his red jacket, and always carries his guns. His hair is white because of his weapons, they give him power, but also change is look. Yuuta only apperead twice with different clothes, the first time was to celebrate the new year, and the second time was to celebrate Kaito birthday, appearing both times with a blue and black jacket, brown panths, and a blue bandana. After timeskip Yuuta looks older, he keeps wearing is classic red jacket, although he added a steal skull to the jacket shoulder, and the same guns. After the timeskip Yuuta started wearing clothes that Chika likes, but only on celebrations and weekends, those clothes are mainly robes, or suits. Personality Yuuta may look like he just thinks about fighting, but he is not like that. Yuuta loves music above all, he plays guitar and drums, and also sings. He is really stubborn, he wants to be right about everything, whish alot of times makes him argue, but because he loves his family (his crew) and just admits he is wrong. Yuuta always hates people who have Busoshoku Haki (he is only like this before the timeskip) making him really stupid when people talk about it. Relationships Crew Ueno Chika: Yuuta HATES HER!!!!! He hates her because she knows Busoshoku Haki, and she has the thing that Yuuta wants the most. (before the timeskip) Ueno Chika: Yuuta growned alot after the timeskip and realized that he was being childish with Chika. He realized that he didnt hate her, he actually liked her alot. Masa D. Kaito: Yuuta gets along really well with Kaito, he admires Kaito alot, Kaito is like a brother to Yuuta. Honda Riko: Yuuta, used to get along with Riko just fine, but during the timeskip they were training together and Riko starting being like a little sister to him (even knowing that she is older than him). Family Yoshida Envy They are brothers, but also rivals, always trying to top each other. Friends Enemies Other Abilities and Powers Yuuta fights with a sword (shibou) and 2 guns (kousen and ekirei), this weapons are bonded with Yuuta, only him can use them, if anyone tries to pick up the sword they will get hurt, if they try to shoot the guns they won't work. Yuuta always created a fighting style shi no jigoku. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Haki Busoshoku Kenbunshoku History Major Battles Trivia Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Rolling Crusher Pirates Category:Male Category:Hellpiean Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Musician